The Vigilante
by Flipkicks
Summary: After the Blood War has ended, the hero Ichigo Kurosaki now finds himself in a new world that is apparently filled with Heroes and Villains. What will be the Blood War Hero's role in this world? Which side will convince the Blood War Hero to join them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new crossover story with My Hero Academia X Bleach called "The Vigilante". I've been thinking of doing a multiverse story with the setting being in the M.H.A.'s world. Ichigo is one of the main protagonist since the story takes place couple of years before the main story starts and I kinda got inspired by AlucardsBro's "Professor Kurosaki/Rewrite" but I won't be adding the AoT characters since that is his choice and I want my story to be a bit different.**

**Ichigo will be having a partner in the story but I do not know yet who will be his partner in the story.**

**I do not own neither series.**

* * *

**New World**

_Flashback: Yhwach's World_

_"Kurosaki! NOW!" Uryu yells at his friend after firing a silver arrow at Yhwach's heart, temporarily making Yhwach lose his powers at the moment._

_Ichigo rushes over to his almost destroyed Bankai. Yhwach launches himself in the air as Ichigo retrieves his almost destroyed Zanpakuto, resting his sword on his shoulder._

_"So what if you managed to stop my powers for just an instant?!" Yhwach yells at the top of his lungs, surrounding his black aura around him and Ichigo._

_'Gotta end this now!' Ichigo jumps into the air and prepares to strike Yhwach down but quickly appears right in front of Ichigo's face, trying to destroy the Zanpakuto completely but it only destroyed the out layer of Ichigo's Zanpakuto, only to reveal the original look of his Shikai before he lost his powers._

_Ichigo slices Yhwach vertically, causing the Father of the Quincy to see what his former 2nd-in-command has been dreaming on._

_It was the former appearance of Zangetsu that would one day, kill him and stop everything he wanted to achieved. The sliced body pieces fell towards the ground, close by Uryu as Ichigo lands on the ground as well, tired from and exhausted from this long bloody war._

_"Finally..." Ichigo mutters out loud and collapses._

_"Kurosaki!" Uryu tries to rush over to his friends side but his injuries from facing Jugram Haschwalth, with the designation "B" - "The Balance". He was also the advisor to Emperor Yhwach and the substitute as the monarch when Yhwach sleeps, as well as the second-in-command of the Wandenreich. Uryu slowly limps his way to Ichigo as the others finally entered their way to portal._

_"ICHIGO!" The others rush to Ichigo's side and Uryu's as well, hoping that Ichigo's injuries aren't serious. It was Rukia, Orihime and Chad rushing through and all helped the two of them up while Orihime was taking care of Ichigo's extended wounds._

_"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime was starting to panic as Ichigo unknowingly opened up some wounds from his previous fights and his fight with Yhwach took him beyond his limits. Blood started pouring out his body, causing Orihime to try her hardest to save the person she loves. Ichigo was breathing heavily as Orihime was healing him._

_"How bad are his injuries?" Rukia asks the auburn haired teen._

_"I don't know." Said a concerned Orihime, "His wounds should be healed but it's not working!"_

_"That's because I am the one that's doing it." They all turned around to see Uryu being covered up by Yhwach's black aura, "Yhwach is trying to control me and since Ichigo is still a Quincy by blood, his power still exist." Uryu said weakly, "I don't know how but Yhwach is trying to control me and I need Ichigo to do this last favor..." The black aura started attaching itself onto Uryu's body, "wake...him...up..." He struggles to maintain his control._

_"There has to be something Uryu!" Rukia was trying to figure out how stop this but Uryu waves it off._

_"Unfortunately there isn't." Uryu grabs his right shoulder in pain, "Apparently when I was chosen to be his successor, it seemed that I would share that same fate as he did." The black aura started to reach his face and Uryu slaps Ichigo so that he can wake up. "Damnit Kurosaki! Wake your ass up!" He shouted at the orange haired Reaper._

_Ichigo opened his eyes and sees his friend._

_"What the hell?!" Said a surprised Ichigo, "What's going on?" He asks the Quincy heir._

_"I need you to kill me Kurosaki..." Uryu clutches his heart, "If you don't kill me, Yhwach will take over my mind and the fight will continue on..." Ichigo didn't want to do it as he is basically killing his friend and a distant cousin because of their Quincy Bloodline. He was trying to figure out how he can he save his friend but after Uryu explained it to him, there was no way for him to be saved and Ichigo only had one choice._

_"Damnit..." He clutches his hands into a fist, trying to hold his anger in and he did what Uryu asked of him. He picks up Tensa Zangetsu and pierces his sword into Uryu's heart, shocking everyone around him and Uryu smiled sadly as he was about to die from his friend._

_"The punishment for what you've done shall be this than." Uryu lays his head on on his friends right shoulder, "You'll live on, carrying the burdens of the Quincies. You bare the pain and suffering of Quincies and you will always wear a mask serving as a Quincy and as a Soul Reaper." Uryu said, weakly and can feel that his life is about to be taken away from his friend and ally, Ichigo Kurosaki._  
_"You'll no longer life your life as a normal student nor will you ever. You will no longer live your life as Ichigo Kurosaki." He places his left bloody on Ichigo's left cheek, "You shall sacrifice your ordinary pleasures in life for the benefit of the world. For all eternally."_

_His hands were shaking uncontrollably, to think that he would have to kill one of his friends. "I accept the terms of this contract." Ichigo said quietly as he sheds a tear that final moment for killing his former friend and with Uryu last moments, he left a bloody hand print on his face as he pulls out his Zanpakuto out of his heart, placing his sword on the ground and helping Uryu's body lay down. Using his two fingers, he closes Uryu's eyes, "Rest in peace, Ishida." He turns around and begins to walk away._

_With one last look,He looks at his hands and sees his bloody palms, shaking that he would be the one to kill his friend._

_'Damnit...' He closes his eyes and he fell unto his knees, he places his hands on his head, trying his best not to let his pain be heard but couldn't as he screams into the air. Letting his emotions be heard for the first time since the day Grand Fisher took his mother from him so many years ago._

_As he was screaming, he felt someone's arms wrap their arms around his neck. He instantly could tell who's arms they belong to._

_"Orihime..." He looks at the right corner of his eyes, seeing the familiar auburn teen's hair._

_"You aren't alone Kurosaki-kun." she said to the orange haired teen, "You still have us, your family and everyone in the Soul Society."_

* * *

Unknown Location

Laying on the ground face first, a teen with bright orange spiky hair started to wake up, groaning. Pulling himself up, he shakes his head and slowly opens his eyes, revealing his brown eyes.

"Where...am I?" He looks around him and sees a clear blue sky with white clouds flowing around. He looks around to see that he is in some alleyway close to a dumpster. Shaking his head, he would then try to remember what had happened and how he ended up in this situation.

'Why am I here?' He could tell that this place isn't his world. He knows that some of these places shouldn't be here or those that should be. Going through the alleyway, the teen would find a brown leather jacket hanging on a pole. He looks down to see his torn clothes, a white shirt with holes everywhere, black pants and a pair of black boots. 'Might as well...' He takes the brown leather jacket and begins to walk into the streets of this new world.

As he walks through the streets of this new world, he notices lots of ads about 'Heroes' in this world.

'Am I in a world of Marvel or DC or something?' He raises an eyebrow since he sees what appears to be superheroes in different uniforms, some with capes and matching colors, masks, hell even some of these heroes have animal features or they're completely different.

He continues on walking through the streets, trying to figure out what in the world is happening.

* * *

**And that ends my first chapter for "The Vigilante ", Ichigo now finds himself in a new world in the MHA world where heroes and villains exist. He will have two friends that will represent one being a hero and the other being a villain or rather a femme fatale since I really haven't done much with a femme fatale in most of my stories and thought of doing one in this new crossover story. **

**I haven't decided who will be his partner during his time in the MHA world and also I haven't decided if it should be a single pairing or a harem but for now, I'm just making my options open to the idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new crossover story with My Hero Academia X Bleach called "The Vigilante". Wow, thank you guys for checking out my first chapter of the story and I didn't think that it would blow up in my honest opinion.**

**Those wondering about the multiverse part, some characters from other anime/games will be appearing as either allies or enemies to Ichigo. Some of the MHA characters will be in the story until a bit later.**

**Ichigo won't be an active 'Vigilante' until a bit later in the story once he meets the two females of both Heroes and Villains. Also, the female villain will be again a femme fatale.**

**I do not own either series.**

* * *

** A new friend**

Unknown Location

As Ichigo continues on walking through the streets of some town he doesn't know, he notices people are all bundled up in fall attire. He could see the leafs turning red, yellow and orange with this season. Turning his head, Ichigo raises an eyebrow as his eyes landed upon some rather, unique individuals.

He saw a young woman that has her arms completely frozen and see-through, making him think that she is a cryomancer, while another had a point devil tail standing rigidly behind her. He sees another kid that has armor-like scales on his entire body, while the woman that must have been his mother smiled with elbow blades sticking out of her coat. Hell even he saw a guy with a tail coming from his butt!

'Huh…guess there's some kind of cosplay convention in town…' He says to himself as he continues on looking at the different people in 'costumes'. 'Seriously what's with this town?' He still wonders as to the people in their costumes. 'Am I missing something?'

Turning back around to face the street and continuing on watching the people pass by him. Later on, after observing these 'bystanders', Ichigo tapped a passing man on the shoulder. "Uh, sir, could you tell me the name of this city? I'm new in town." He asks the stranger.

The stranger raised an eyebrow and asks, "You came all this way to a new city without learning its name? I thought you Heroes or even upcoming Heroes were supposed to know everything?"

'So Heroes do exist in this world huh?' He might have to find out more on that later but again just wanted to know where he is, "Just tell me where I am."

"You're in Musutafu, Japan, just a couple of miles away from Tokyo." The stranger stated to Ichigo off and continued on his way.

'Wait where?' He asks himself as he has no idea and doesn't recognize the name in his world map. He then goes to find a directory and this confirms it for him as none of these 'cities' are recognizable to him. 'Great...a different world..and I'm stuck.' He sighs. Rubbing his temple, he thinks of possible ways that might get him out of here but the thing is he doesn't know any of the techniques that most of his friends in the Soul Society knows or even Kisuke's.

He then goes through his pockets and finds his wallet, which was filled with the last check he'd received from Ikumi, the next thing he found is his license/state iD, but considering the possibility that there might not even be anyone named Ichigo Kurosaki in this world, he wasn't sure how much good it would do him or any and also has some pictures of his friends and family.

Aside from that, he had his phone, and he was somehow is able to get a signal. He tried calling his dad, Orihime, Chad, and Tatsuki but was always met with no response.

'Damnit...' He sighs as he puts his phone back into his left pants pocket. He walks to an alleyway and tries to call and send a message to his friends but again to no avail. 'How am I going to get back home now?' This is a serious situation for him. Normally he should be able to get into contact with his friends in situations like this, with mainly Kisuke or Yoruichi telling him a way to get out but for some reason, he isn't able too.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Ichigo his head towards the direction of the voice. Standing in the entrance of the alleyway was a young woman who looked to be around his age. She has several bags hung from her hands, and she was looking at him with a somewhat concern expression on her face.

Pale skin, chin-length brownish black hair, and gray eyes. She wears a sleeveless white shirt, a short black necktie with various safety pins and a checkered skirt along with a black belt and a fancy, golden buckle which resembles a heart with wings. Additionally, she has black-striped red fingerless gloves and black-striped white stockings. Her black long, dark gray heeled boots are checkered as well. She carries a deep blue bag, adorned with golden designs and matching her officer's cap with a golden button and a V gravure, like the rest of the people he had seen walking about, she was bundled up in attire suitable for the weather.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I'm good…just got a few things that I need to sort out first."

"Like what?" the girl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mostly on where to go from here and elsewhere." He answers her as he continues to think about how he can get back to his world.

"So you don't know where to go?" She asks him and is now wondering as to why he is lost.

"I'm not exactly from around here and I don't even know if I'll ever be able to get home."

Not liking what she is hearing from him, the young woman took several steps in his direction. Ichigo was both impressed and surprised by her apparent boldness when it came to approaching a stranger in an alleyway. Either she just didn't have any common sense, or she knew herself well enough that she could confidently take care of herself.

When she was only a few feet away from him, she stopped, and leaned against that wall he was sitting against. "So, you're telling me that you're alone, cold, and have nowhere to go?" She says dryly

He coughed uncomfortably and nodded. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

The woman nods her head as if coming to some sort of conclusion. "Come on, get your ass up and come with me. You can crash at our place for a while."

Ichigo's jaw fell open and he didn't think that someone would literally bring him to her home. "But…you…you don't even know me!"

She waves it off, dismissively. "Just trust me on this, I can tell liars from their eyes but you don't seem to be one. Besides, you look fairly dressed which means you aren't too much of a bum, and I'm guessing that you came from a moderately comfortable home."

"Uh…"

"Are you really trying to turn down a meal and a nice place to sleep in?" she asked in a somewhat irritated tone and Ichigo could tell that she wants to get him into a home. "You must be a really stupid idiot if you're turning an offer like this down.

Scowling from her words, Ichigo gets off the wall he was leaning on and looks at her. "Alright then, fine. Need any help with those bags?" He asks her.

The young woman waves it off. "I can handle a few groceries like these. Not like it's heavy."

The teen wilted slightly. "I was just trying to be polite."

Her expression slowly morphed into an easy grin. "You can relax; if you're so keen on repaying my generosity, then you can help the Nose with dinner once we get home. He could probably use a few extra hands.."

Ichigo returned her smile, and the two of them exited the alleyway and walked down the sidewalk, side by side.

However, Ichigo suddenly realized something. "Oh, by the way, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Thanks again for doing this." He felt bad that some stranger is taking him in to stay at her place for the time being.

The teen beauty waves it off. "Don't sweat it strawberry. Not all of us can be Pro Heroes, but that doesn't mean we can't help each other out now and then, so says my guardian and my 'siblings'."

Filing away the term 'Pro Heroes' for later, Ichigo ignored the typical nickname that he greatly hates. "So, does my Good Samaritan have a name of her own?" He says with a tick mark on his forehead from the name.

"Heh, yeah. I'm Marie." She introduces herself to the teen. She would then lead the way to her residence with Ichigo following behind.

Thirty minutes later, despite the short amount of time it took for the two of them to reach their destination, Ichigo learned quite a few things about his rescuer/new friend.

She seems to be a very cold and antisocial individual. She is sullen, cranky, sarcastic, irritable, very foul-mouthed and often prone to mood swings. and she wasn't the least bit shy in eyeing up nearly every attractive woman that they passed. That being said, he could easily tell that she had a good heart and an honest soul; being a former Soul Reaper and also having friends like her allowed him to internally glimpse at that part.

Soon enough, they arrived at Marie's home, a restaurant for the first floor of the building while the actual living quarters are on the fourth floor of the building.

"Well, this is it," Marie announced. "A nice home and a good paying job all rolled into one nice building that doesn't cost much."

"Wait, you live here?" Ichigo asked in slight surprise to see Marie's home/work.

She nodded and motioned to the set of windows just above the restaurant. "Yeah, there's a little apartment complex right above the shop. It's got everything you really need as far as living luxuries go, and it's all ours."

"By the way, you keep talking about 'us' and 'the old man' on the way here, just who is this guy?" He asks her since he really doesn't have a clear picture of who her family may be.

"Old Man Igor, and his 'daughters' and 'son'; Margaret, Theodore, Elizabeth, Caroline, and Justine" Marie replied, "In case you couldn't already tell based off of my name and my looks, I'm not a Japanese native. My caretakers were from London. I don't know my parents so I got adopted into this family. " He honestly didn't expect to hear that from her and thought of her being a transferred student from a different country.

"S-sorry...I didn't mean-

"Don't be." she simply waves it off, "Anyway, one of my 'sisters' lives here in Japan, so I was given the choice to come here and live with them. But, she mainly works most of the day while Old Man Igor is mainly elsewhere until recently."

"Guess they sound a bit interesting..." Ichigo says as he tried to get the picture in his head of Marie's family.

"Oh, they are," Marie assured him. "I'd recommend trying to stay on his good side as best you can."

That got him to imagine someone like Yamamoto or even Kenpachi looming just through the doorway. "Thanks for the warning." Soon enough, they enter from the back of the building and going up four floors of the building.

Marie could only grin, before stepping forward and opening the door to the shop. "Hey, Long Nose! I'm back!"

They hear the sounds of multiple boxes moving off from within the living room and going upstairs and soon enough, they see an elderly man levitating many more boxes through the doorway. He appears to be a bizarre old man with a long nose, pointed ears, and bulging, bloodshot eyes. He wears a black suit with white gloves. "Ah, Marie my dear. I'm glad to see that you made it back safely. Did you pick up the ingredients?" He asks her.

'Okay, I didn't see that coming...' He didn't think that Marie's guardian would be somewhat based on an old character in some novel he read back at home.

Marie hefted one of her grocery bags up. "Yep." She says plainly.

Igor smiled, before finally turning his attention to Ichigo. "And who might you be?"

The teen in question opened his mouth to respond, but his new friend quickly beat him to the punch. "This is Ichigo Kurosaki. He isn't from here, and he has nowhere else to go. So I thought of offering him a place to stay for a while; I hope you don't mind Nose." Marie response to the long-nosed elder man.

The elderly man waves it off. "Do not about it my child; no one should be left out in the cold for someone that is young. I must warn you Ichigo; I do not allow freeloaders to live here for nothing."

He nodded in understanding. "I was honestly going to offer to do some chores or anything around the house. I can do anything else you need me to do. I don't want to take advantage of your hospitality."

Chuckling, Igor stepped out from behind the corner to clap the younger man on the shoulder. "Well said young man. That being said, we don't really have anything that needs to be done at the moment, so why don't you join us for dinner?"

The teen smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Igor."

"Very well then. By the way, Marie here can make a mean chocolate dessert." He added.

As it turned out, the claim was most definitely true. Ichigo dug into some of the homemade dessert and various other goodies that Marie made and it actually made him eat more of the homemade desserts like there was no tomorrow. Of course, he had only done this after witnessing the 'family' doing the same thing. The amount of food Marie could make actually reminded him of Yuzu.

After dinner had finished, Ichigo offered his assistance with the cleaning, which Igor greatly appreciated from him. While the two men were cleaning the kitchen, Marie was tasked with cleaning up any stray crumbs that might have fallen onto the floor, which she did without a single complaint since she is used to this by now.

It honestly felt good for him to feel useful around the house and it again reminded him of his home. In truth, it didn't feel any different from his own home, minus his idiotic father, the perverted stuffed animal of course and his younger sisters, or even with Rukia during his first 'journey' as a Soul Reaper.

The thought of his family made his heart heavy for a moment, but a quick bump to the shoulder from Marie easily cheered him back up.

After cleaning the dishes with Ichigo's help, Igor announced that he was heading to bed. Ichigo and Marie both wished him a good night's sleep, before settling on the couch in front of the decently sized television.

"I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch," Marie said a little sheepishly to Ichigo. "If we did have a third room in this place, I'm sure that Igor or my 'sister' would definitely offer it to you."

He waved her concern off easily. "Ah, don't worry about it; I've had to deal with much rougher conditions than this before. Right now, a couch sounds just as good as any."

Marie chuckles, before picking up the remote and turning on the TV. The first thing that flashed across the screen was what appeared to be some kind of a news report with some large individual in front of the camera.

"Don't worry citizens, I have arrived!" Ichigo raises an eyebrow at the brightly dressed man on the TV. Hell, if his outfit wasn't out there, then his ridiculous hairstyle definitely was.

This Hero on the TV is a very large man with an equally muscular and well-defined physique, his design resembling a typical western comic book superhero. He has short blond hair, swept backwards, with two distinct tufts that stick up above his head, leaning slightly to each side, which often casts a dark shadow over his face, hiding everything but his bright blue eyes. This Hero Golden Age hero costume consisted of a skin-tight blue bodysuit decorated with a red symbol that somewhat resembles a "Y", designed with a white diamond at its center, with white lines connected to it that trace from his chest to his back shoulders, the lines trimmed with the aforementioned red symbol. The symbol appeared to have wings on the side that ran from the atop his torso before ending around his back, over which was a similar red and white design absent of the white diamond. Large white patches lined with red covered each side of his hips before ending at his lower thighs, and he wore a gold belt that had a silver buckle with red eyes. His forearm sleeves were colored in gold that each had white lines covered in blue accents over his wrists, and had spiked fins on the sides of his arms, his feet were covered in shin-length gold boots trimmed with white and red accents.

'What's with that hairstyle?' He raises an eyebrow and tries to figure out why that guy's dressed like a comic book character.

Marie on the other hand, has a small smile on her face, giving the hint that she may know who this hero may be. "All Might sure is the best of the best, ya know? Wish I could've gone to a Hero Academy last season…"

'Hero Academy?' He asks himself and may have to find out more on that later but for now, he didn't really know quite how to respond to that without sounding too suspicious. "Yeah uh...me too."

Marie shook her head and offered him a grin. "Speaking of which, do you have a Quirk and what does it do?" She actually is interested to know whenever or not he does have a Quirk.

"My Quirk?" He raises an eyebrow since he obviously doesn't know what she is talking about.

"Yeah, the superpower that you develop at an early age. Don't tell me you're normal…" She sounded a bit disappointed from that.

"Ah...no..." He somewhat laughs nervously and thought of his Supernatural powers, "I, uh…mainly focus on swordsmanship but I'm...super strong and I can walk in the air."

Marie's mouth fell open. "Wait! You can do all of that?!" She honestly hasn't seen anyone that could fly, unless it was those with mutated genes.

He shrugged. "I don't think it's a big deal."

The raven-haired teen shook her head. "It is a big deal! I've heard of some rumors of people that may have more than one ability! You must have inherited all of that from your parents, right?"

He laughed nervously and scratches the back of his head. She honestly wasn't too far of the base with that question. "Yeah, I did. What about you? Do you have a Quirk?" He decided to ask her.

Marie only nods her head to his question, "I call it a 'Persona' and I can summon a being with my book." She shows him a compendium, "I'm still getting the hang of using the compendium but I should be able to master it soon."

He could tell that Marie may be holding onto some secrets but didn't want to know just yet, mainly due to him trying to figure out more on this world. He would also need to know more on these Heroes and Villains in this world as well.

He certainly is not Karakura Town anymore and is now in this town of Musutafu.

While the two of them continue on with their conversation, Igor is in his Velvet room and puts down tarot cards on his desk, 7 cards all facing down. He flips one of the cards and sees a road split in two, making that this young man he just met, Ichigo Kurosaki, is in a crossroad. He then goes to the next card on the right and flips it, revealing that one of these new people that he will meet will be a bad influence on him while another will try to bring him to the light.

He flips the third card and this will be a mysterious journey for him and what his role will be. He looks at the mask in front of his desk, a spiky black and indigo mask with a long variation of the Sigil stretched over its bottom, completely hiding the wearer's face; the mask appears opaque from the outside but is actually transparent from the inside.

'The boy who would become Zero...' Igor knows from reading a lot of his tarot cards, there would be a boy that would change the world through his work as a Vigilante and being the masked Vigilante, Zero. This 'Zero' would both be would both be a symbol of change and a symbol of destruction. The masked Vigilante will be the most dangerous man depending on his alignment of both good and evil. 'He would need to be guided and nurtured and it will go on from there.'

Igor continues on looking at the tarot cards and the next card he flips is the Lovers Arcana. Seems that Ichigo will be encountering a love interest on this journey but for some reason, it is unknown whenever or not if he will be a single person or multiple women. He surely has something that most young guys would want.

* * *

** And that ends the chapter guys, Ichigo meets his first friend in Marie, who is from the Persona universe. She'll be one of his new allies in this story as she is neutral like Ichigo so far.**

**I am still going to be building up his neutral party until he meets both the Heroes and Villains in the story.**

**I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter, who should be the femme fatale and the Heroine to play a role for Ichigo, and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new crossover story with My Hero Academia X Bleach called "The Vigilante". I originally was going to put this chapter out a bit early but on 3/09/2019, I received word that my Grandma (Dad's side) had suddenly passed away and right now, I'm just trying to keep my self busy with work, gaming, youtubing and writing chapters down for my stories since I want to keep myself busy and not have to think about it, even though at times, I am still thinking about her and my time spending it with her.**

**If you guys want to bash me about the previous chapter, fine but I honestly don't want to hear anything negative when it comes to me losing one of my grandparents. Right now, I'm just really trying to get my head straight now and working on other things now.**

**I do not own either series.**

* * *

** New Life**

Marie's Home  
Next Day

After spending the night at Marie's home, Ichigo Kurosaki decided that he would need to figure out this world and explore it. Since he isn't really from this world nor does he understand as to why some of these people have strange characteristics so he decided to use Marie's computer that was in the living room with a sticky note revealing Marie's password which is 'StupidIdiotIHateYou', which made Ichigo sweatdrop from the unique/unusual password.

'So what is a Quirk?' He decided to search up first on her computer and finds an article. 'A special, superhuman ability an individual can possess. Quirks are generally unique to their user and are classified in multiple categories.' He raises an eyebrow, 'Emitter, Transformation, and mutant.' He reads each of the differences and sees established known Quirks. 'So would mine be an Emitter or Transformation?' He thinks of his Zanpakuto and his transformation with his Hollow side.

He then searches up the Hero Academy and the top school is U.A. High School, the number one school in all of Japan and is also ranked number one in terms of school performance.

'Guess that's something to be proud of...' He continues on reading articles and also their faculty staff. He again continues on reading the article and wonders as to more on these Quirks. He then searches up a list of the top Heroes from what Marie shared last night.

1\. All Might  
2\. Endeavor  
3\. Hawks  
4\. Best Jeanist  
5\. Edgeshot

He then clicks on All Might's profile and sees as to why Marie is a fan of his. He's probably the strongest and most recognizable Hero in all of Japan.

'Strongest huh? Has he faced someone that was a God?' Referring to his fight against Yhwach and his Quincy Army. He then searches through all of All Might's battles and so far, none of them impress him. Sure it's impressive that he faced strong opponents but for some reason, none of these 'Villains' could par up to what he's faced back in his homeworld.

Continuing on searching through the web, he checks this worlds 'VideoTube/HeroesTube' and sees all these previous live fights with All Might, Endeavor, Hawks and all of these Top Heroes. So far, none of these fights impress him since most of his fights are all to death.

"Whatcha doin'?" Marie asks him from behind and sees him watching every known Hero Battle on the Tubes.

"Lookin' over these Heroes that you look up too." He replies casually to her, "So far, not really impress." She looks at him as if he's crazy.

"Are you crazy?! They rescued and saved Japan like a number of times!" Ichigo is still unfazed by her statement. "How can you say like you aren't impressed?" She questions the orange haired teen.

"Nevermind. Anyway, can-"

He was interrupted by the sound of an explosion a couple of blocks south from them. Both Marie and Ichigo looked out at the window to see a building now on fire. Ichigo immediately sprung into action and leaped out of the building.

"Wait, Ichigo!" Marie tried to stop him but couldn't, making the teen groan and having to now chase her friend.

Ichigo runs through the streets and is able to pass through the crowd with ease. Marie, on the other hand, had to go through her building like a normal person. He manages to see the building on fire and people stuck in the buildings as the fire begins to burst out.

"Help!"

"Someone get help!"

"Somebody call one of the heroes!"

'There has to be a way...' Ichigo tries to look at a possible entrance to save these guys. He goes through his pockets and finds an item he isn't looking for. The item is almost a blade of sorts until he presses the red button and revealing it to be a mask. 'Since when was this in my pocket?' He asks himself and examines the mask and wonders as to why this mask was in his pocket.

Since he really isn't a hero and doesn't know whenever or not help will arrive early, he decided to put on sneak past the people and puts on the mask and suddenly, his Zanpakutos appears on his back and waist.

He then jumps into a window and the mask begins scanning the room to find any stranded and luckily, he manages to find a mother and her child stuck in the bathroom. Quickly he rushes over there and sees the mother covering her child's mouth.

"I'm here to get you guys out of here!" Ichigo stated to the family, "Just use that window! You should be able to get out of here!"

"Thank you!" The mother then escorts herself and her child out of the bathroom and they safely made it outside of the building.

Ichigo then looks at this visor to see several more people still stuck inside their apartments, he sees 3 people on the next floor, another 3 people on the floor above and five people on the fourth floor.

'I should be able to get them all.' He then hurries his way up of the burning building and making sure that he clears a way for them all, he materializes his large Zanpakuto and blows away the fire. Going each of the through floors, he manages to get each of the residents out of the building safely.

Outside, Marie manages to make it to the burning building where she sees the residents safely out and with officers and paramedics checking each of them. One of those officers is presumably the superior, she has blonde hair, attractive face, while her sunglasses, sharp wit, and cocky attitude are reminiscent of her father. She dons a tight bodysuit designed for tactical combat, colored blue to signify a connection to the police force. She also wears dog tags, has a very prominent undercut, and has a helix piercing shown on her upper right ear.

"Is that all of the residents?" The superior asks one of her colleagues.

"Should be ma'am."

"Is Backdraft on the way?"

"Unfortunately ma'am, he's occupied with another fire on the edge of town. We're going to have to put it manually." The superior in charge sighs as this fire is starting to go out of control.

"Right, have the fire department do their job and put out this fire. Meanwhile, have some officers talk with the residents here, we're going to need to figure out on who started this fire." The officer nods his head and starts telling the other officers what's the next step for them and they all begin asking each of the residents on what happened.

Each of their residents begins telling each of their side on what happened prior to the fire and how they were each saved by a masked man with a large sword on his back, making them wonder if this person is an upcoming hero/hero in training. As each of them is still talking to a respective officer, the roof of the building exploded as they see two people in the air battling it out. They see two masked men battling it out with their respective swords in the air.

The residents notice that one of them is the guy that saved them all while the other is an unknown. The guy that Ichigo is facing right now has long black hair that he tied into a ponytail. He wore black clothing which looked similar to bulletproof clothing and had six pockets, three on the right side and three of the left side, with two pairs of pockets beneath them, but his most striking feature was his mask, which completely covered his face.

'Wait...that's Ichigo!' Marie notices the orange strands of hair from behind the mask and this could be bad for him. Normally no one should be able to use their quirk but she doesn't know what will happen in this situation.

As both swordsmen were in the air, Ichigo manages to recover and placed his feet on the air while the other places the blade onto the wall and stands on the blade.

"The hell's your problem?!" Ichigo questions the masked man.

"My problem is Heroes like you." He then points another blade at Ichigo.


	4. Update 2

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is an update regarding "The Vigilante", thank you guys for checking out the story.**

**Its been a while since I've last updated this story. The reason as to why I'm not up to date with this story is three things.**

**1\. I got a new job that has been taking up my time and I've been getting tired each day, feeling drained.**

**2\. I've been writing my other stories since it's easier for me for some reason.**

**3\. I'm not that great in terms of writing fight scenes since the chapter I've been wanting to put out is a fight scene between Ichigo and Stain (Before he became the Hero Killer)**

**I have been also thinking of changing the timeline from a couple of years before the story actually begins to a couple of months before MHA starts so Ichigo will be meeting some of the students from Deku, Bakugo, and Momo. He would also strike up a romance with one of the students.**

**I don't know when I'll be getting back to the story but, again this is an update regarding the story.**


End file.
